The Journal of a Death Eater
by DceptiveNocence
Summary: The war for Hogwarts, as seen by an escaped Death Eater on the run. Sixth year, do not expect a happy ending. One–shot. Rated R for language.


Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have, never will. I only own the plot.

AN: This is the result of boredom, evilness, and an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone. DO NOT expect a happy ending.

The Journal of a Death Eater 

_~DceptiveNocence_

Monday, September 2, 1996

The war for Hogwarts started today. I was rejoicing when the scum bastards that I used to associate myself with left the village, but when I witnessed them approaching the school I could feel my heart plummet. All I could think of were the innocent lives that were to be lost and the needless blood spilled on once sacred soil, and how the cowardly bastards waited until school had started but not long enough into the school year so that confusion will have died down. I dread to think of the young lives that are to be lost because of their timing. If only I were brave enough to get my sorry ass out of here and help the side of light, but who after all would trust me? Certainly not the Order, they would never trust an ex-Death Eater, and why should they? I wouldn't blame them one bit for thinking me a spy. And obviously You-Know-Who would never take me back, not that I would want him to. I only hope they never find me, or if they do that I at least have my wand at hand so I can Avada myself. Death would be a sweet, sweet reward at this point. If the side of light finds me, I'll be thrown in Azkaban. All it takes to prove I've committed more Unforgivables than I care to recount is a drop of Veritaserum. Then who knows what will happen? Will I spend the rest of my days in a dark, dank cell, praying for death? Will I be kissed? I shudder at the thought. On the other hand, the kiss looks almost humane after thinking of the tortures You-Know-Who would have in mind. Everyone knows he doesn't tolerate traitors; death would be the greatest thing ever to happen to me if he caught me. Although I know what my fate would be, I've seen it enough. My skin crawls at the thought of the poor people just trying to get out of what their families expect of them, or even just being born a Muggle. Their only crime was being born into their own family. The fucking bastards that deal with them, they show no mercy. I see their pained faces as they writhe in agony. As the feeling of burning, white-hot needles envelop their body, and make them cry out in anguish. Screaming for death to release them of their burden. And those bitches on the sidelines laughing their fucking heads off. Watching their husbands deal out the pain far too terrible to even imagine. It's almost too mild to say that it's something straight out of one's worst nightmares. Then the assholes stop just as the unfortunate souls are beginning to get used to the pain. "Makes the pain that much worse," they say. I shake my head in shock that they could do this to another living thing. If I am caught…I can't take that pain, I know I can't. I will fight to the death. There is no way I will let them take me quietly! If they want to take me back to their master, they shall only be taking back a corpse. …Never will I go that way. They shall not have they pleasure of killing Cole Hurtz. I am positive You-Know-Who suspected something that night over two years ago, so I'm sure they are out looking for me, assuming that I have tried to join the side of the light, just itching to try and torture some information out of me. Wait…what is that?

Tuesday, September 3, 1996

They almost caught me. I had to grab my shit and leave in a hurry. After sneaking around for nearly an hour I found another hiding spot where I am currently. I shall try to make my journal entries shorter, for I fear that is how I was nearly found yesterday. I have come to the conclusion that out in the deserted street, Rachel Flint heard my quill scratching away in my journal and told her husband, and they bloody near discovered me! The Prophet reported thirty deaths in the initial attack, and another twenty over the course of battle through the night. And the numbers are steadily rising. The worst part is forty of the fifty fatalities, were on the side of the light, and twenty – five of them were first years. Their first full day at Hogwarts, and their parents must be notified of their deaths. I certainly have done my share of weeping for the departed and their families. I can only hope the Order will get their arses in gear and defeat the Death Eaters quickly with as few casualties as possible. I shall report any changes in the outcome straight away.

UPDATE: Only three hours later and the Death Eaters are getting the shit beat out of them. Only one more first year was killed, three others on the side of the light, and thirty – six Death Eaters were killed, although I still fear for myself. It is approaching night, I can only hope this will be drawn to a close soon.

Wednesday, September 4, 1996

The death count has risen to well over one hundred fifty people, but on the bright side the odds are in favor of the Order and the side of the light. It's been eerily quiet around here today. I have a feeling those scumbag fuckers are trying to plan something big. Keyword, trying, as I'm certain the Order will thwart any plans they try to carry out. Many young students up at the school have risen to the occasion very well. Of course The Boy Who Lived is helping head the battles, but I fear he is not doing very well. One of his best friends and the brightest witch in her year, if not the whole school, Hermione Granger was killed in a surprise attack over the course of the night. When Harry discovered her lifeless body, he was in for another shock. The limp form of his arch nemesis Draco Malfoy was curled around her as if in protection. It is speculated that the long time enemies had found something within one another and started secretly seeing each other. Moments after Hermione was killed, Draco found her and stayed by her, cradling her motionless figure, crying out that if he had only come around the corner a few moments earlier he would have been the one killed and saved his beloved Hermione from her terrible fate. Ultimately, a Death Eater found him crying over her body and slay him too. When Ronald Weasley, Potter's other best friend, heard of Hermione's death, he was crushed, even more so when it was revealed about her relationship with Draco, as he had always somewhat fancied the extremely intelligent witch. However, he seems to be in better shape than Potter, and is currently battling on the front lines with the highest number of Death Eater captures among the students. I cannot fathom their pain of losing their best friend, or their shock at never really knowing the truth, much less having to deal with all of that on top of the war. No one believes Potter will make it to see the war through to the end. They have started looking to Weasley and the members of the Order, not Potter, as their saviors. I don't care who our liberator is, as long as it isn't someone on You-Know-Who's side. …I do not trust the silence. I must go keep guard.

Thursday, September 5, 1996

They were right. Potter didn't make it. Even though everyone knew it, it still came as a shock, especially to Weasley who has now lost both of his best friends in the war. This is going to play a major part in the war. Whether in favor or against the Order, no one yet knows. Hogsmeade has been swarming with Death Eaters today, in celebration of Potter's death I believe. Three in particular have been getting quite close to my hiding spot. Rachel Flint, the one that almost caught me on Monday, and her buddies Carrie Jackson and Jessica Macnair walk by here many times in search for more people to torture and kill. The sick twisted bitches that they are. I have no idea how many others have been killed, as I have not had any chance of getting out of this hell hole to get a copy of the Prophet without getting caught. I fear I will not last much longer.

Friday, September 6, 1996

Once again the stillness unsettles me. The Death Eater activity has calmed, so I was able to slip out for a copy of the Prophet. It is reported that the side of light is losing their lead since Potter's death. There are only a few more deaths on You-Know-Who's side than on the side of the light. Of the deaths through the night, the ones worth mentioning are Virginia Weasley, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore. It is supposed that Virginia was killed in order to hinder her brother, but it seems her death has only enraged him more. He has now captured and killed more Death Eaters than anyone, student or adult, in the field. You-Know-Who himself gave the order to kill Severus Snape. He got off rather easily, in my opinion. I would have happily traded places with him any day. The most pivotal point in this war, even surpassing Potter's death, was the death of the late Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The grieving people are beginning to doubt their ability to win this war. It seems their only hope now, lies in the hands of not the Order, but Weasley. If anything happens to him, they're as good as dead, all of them. I almost wish I were dead. Oh, shit. Oh, fuck no. The three Death Eaters from yesterday look like they've woken up and are looking for something – or someone. Oh, fuck, please don't let th–

**Ha, we caught the damn bastard. That'll teach him to betray our master.**

**_Seriously. I still can't believe he tried to outrun us though._**

_I know. How fucking moronic must you be to try to outrun Rachel Flint, Carrie Jackson, and Jessica Macnair? I mean, come on, we're the best Death Eaters there are, and any brainless fucker knows that to be a First Class Death Eater you have to be able to run extremely well._

**I know, he's just an idjit. But we caught him anyway so what does it matter?**

_I'm for real. Hey, Carrie, how's your arm doing?_

**_Shit, I had almost forgotten about it. Thanks a lot, Jess._**

_You're not welcome. Hehe._

**_Rrrrrr…anyway, it's okay. I mean, I only ran into a wall, I may be fast, but that doesn't mean I have good coordination. Besides, it's nothing a little torturing can't handle._**

**We get to torture now?!**

**_You're so damn stupid, Rach._**

_Of course we get to torture now._

**Yay!!**

**Crucio!!     _Crucio!!     _**_Crucio!!_

_Look at him twitch…_

**_And writhe…_**

**And scream in pain!!**

**_You bastard!! You shall never again dishonor our master!!!_**

_Right about now he's starting to feel the burning pain of scorching fire pokers stabbing him all over his body._

**He's almost ready to scream bloody murder.**

**_Too late, now he is._**

_Wait…_

**_What?_**

**What, bitch, what?**

_He's starting to get used to it._

**That bastard!!**

**_Hmm… should we intensify, or make it long and drawn out?_**

_Are you kidding?_

**I think you know the answer.**

**_Heh heh…I know I do._**

**Finite Incantatem!     _Finite Incantatem!     _**_Finite Incantatem!_

_Let him get lulled into a false sense of security…_

**_Then…heh heh heh_**

**More! **

**_More pain! _**

_More suffering! _

**More screaming! **

**_More writhing! _**

_More agony!_

**Crucio!!!           _Crucio!!!               _**_Crucio!!!_

_Ahh…_

**_So much fun._**

**My thoughts exactly.**

_Hey, look. It's that damn bird._

**But wasn't he only to be used if…**

**_Yeah, that's what I thought too._**

_I'll check it. …Uh, you guys?_

**_Yeah?_**

**What the fuck you want? Can't you see I'm having fun here?**

_Fine, I'll just read it to you._

**_'K._**

**'K.**

_"I am pleased to inform Rachel Flint, Carrie Jackson, and Jessica Macnair, Death Eaters First Class, that one Ronald Weasley has in fact been killed."_

**_Oh, m– really?!_**

**Are you for real?**

_That's not all. "I am also pleased to inform you that only a minimal number of Mudbloods and lowly witches and wizards stand between us and controlling the school.  I ask that you accept this as an invitation to a grand banquet being held in the Vast Hall – has a nice ring to it, don't you think? – for all of my most faithful followers. Please conclude any tortures, by death or imprisonment for later entertainment I don't care, and report to the Vast Hall promptly at seven o'clock. Your loyalty pleases me. I shall expect you without delay at seven o'clock. Lord Voldemort."_

**_We won?_**

_We won._

**We won!**

**WE WON!!!           _ WE WON!!             _**_ WE WON!!_

**Let's kill this bastard to celebrate.**

**_Yeah, we deserve it._**

_It would be fun to save him for later, but you know what? The letter said there are plenty of Mudbloods up there to torture._

**Avada Kedavra!_       Avada Kedavra!_**_         Avada Kedavra!_

AN: Like it? Review! Don't like it? Review and tell me what I did wrong.

~DceptiveNocence:)


End file.
